


Everlasting

by a_bad_poem



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, i turned it into septiplier whoops, inspired by a larry stylinson prompt, septicplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark publicly share their relationship at PAX. But, everyone seems skeptical about their spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, my first Septiplier fanfiction. Decided to start off easy, but I'm also using a whole new writing style sort of maybe not really. So go easy on me! I wrote a fic involving Mark before, but that was more self-cest if anything. You can check my profile for it. x

Mark and Jack were arguably the cutest pair on YouTube. Or even online, generally. But that...that was just as friends. When the two came out and announced they were dating on Twitter and Tumblr just hours before their first panel together at PAX, their communities started to doubt how well they would fit together. In many ways, Mark and Jack were nearly opposites.

Mark and Jack weren't worried. They knew they'd be fine, and that was all that mattered to them.

Their first panel was with Ken and Felix. They were doubtful too, not that they would admit that right to the couple's faces.

There was a sort of hush throughout the panel, as many of the fans were lost in their own thoughts on the relationship. But as time passed, they began to notice a couple of things. They were very small things, but they were also very important.

They noticed how Jack made Mark stop worrying about what others thought of him, and how Mark directed Jack's energy to adding a little extra effort into everything he did. They noticed all the little touches and glances that were exchanged between the two, the giggles and the wonderful smiles with the crinkled eyes.

And backstage, Ken and Felix noticed some things themselves. Things like how Mark treated Jack like an entire sun, lighting up and warming his life. They noticed how Jack looked at Mark like he was a whole universe, full of mysteries that only he knew. They noticed shy little kisses to cheeks, and the pecks to lips when they felt a bit braver.

Hours later, there were still things to notice. Bob and Wade caught these during their panel with the two. They noticed how Mark made Jack just a little less hyper, so he wasn't so overwhelming. He became more thoughtful in his answers and was more gentle around others. They noticed how Jack had the opposite effect on Mark. Around Jack, Mark became louder and braver, not afraid at all to make a fool of himself. He shouted whatever came to his mind, and laughed heartily at each little thing.

There was something they all noticed, though. Bob and Wade, Ken and Felix, even the fans.

They noticed how behind every "damn you!" and "screw off!", there was love. Love in their voices, their eyes, their body movement.

And, well.

Maybe they did sort of fit.


End file.
